Wet Flowers
by Laine -Formerly SageRain
Summary: WARNING! A strong PG-13 Crossbreading Angemon/Ken ficlet. No sex. This ficclet is for Daryl Dareru who passed away in 2001. You're still missed. Old-fic No Updates


Title: Wet Flowers  
  
Author: Sage Da Phreek  
  
Rating: Strong PG-13 (Yoai Crossbreeding, Don't read if this offends you)  
  
Pairing: AngeKen  
  
Distrabution: Yes! Tell me where though.  
  
Summery: Angemon "saves" Ken  
  
Dedication: This ficcet is for Daryl(Dareru) who recently passed away. I hope that he finds his Angel, too. I didn't know him off list or very well on, but I miss him, and others do too. So in away he's still with us here. ::grabs tissue:: SNIFFLE ::blows nose loudly:: I hope you enjoy this where ever you are... or arn't...  
  
Thank-you: Mato-chan, loved your Beta. I don't care if IOU big time::devil chibifies with a little pitchfork and an evil grin::  
  
|:*|:*|:*|:*  
  
A steady dripping is all that's around me. My fur, already wet, starts to mat as I try to fluff it up for warmth. My blue eyes search the area for a safe haven to hide form my liquid assailants. A flash lights the immediate area and there is nothing to be seen. A faint cry and the sound of weeping makes me turn. Another louder this time. My wet wings pump faster to reach the sound.  
  
I reach a clearing and he's sitting there, his eyes shut and his body shaking with the force of each sob, his dark hair falling over his face. I instinctively know who it is.  
  
Ken Ichijouji.  
  
My brow furrows in pure hate. My paws clench in fury. I can't destroy him here and now. My boom bubble can't inflict that kind of damage. I fly silently back into the trees so I can digivolve without him seeing.  
  
"Patamon digivolve to..... Angemon," I whisper as I grow and shift from a little batpig to the long haired, broad chested, glowing form of Angemon. I'm no longer wet but I hardly notice the change. I float back to the clearing.  
  
This time he fells my presence and looks up. His eyes grow wide as he looks upon me. I pull back my arm," Hand Of Fate!" I'm ready to destroy this evil once and for all.  
  
Then he speaks, his purple eyes dancing with a mixture of tears and wonder," My angel of hope....!"  
  
My hand stops. The orange energy ball fades back into my being. I can't do it, he just looks so beautiful in this light, his wet hair sticking to his skin, his cloths hugging transparently to his lanky frame. His tears turning from sorrow to immense happiness as he reaches for me. His hand brushes my foot. I want to pull away. The fire burns it's way up my leg till my entire body is a flame.  
  
I reach down and take his hand almost as if I was in a trance, and help him till he's standing infront of me. A drop of water makes it's way down his nose and just hangs on the tip. With out fully realising it I reach down to brush it away. I trace his jaw with my white finger. He closes his eyes encouragingly and hums softly into my hand. My hand jerks back when I realise what I'm doing.  
  
His eyes open," Save me..."  
  
His voice is an almost silent plea. I'm compelled to answer it with all the light, hope and protection I can give. I lift him up. He snakes his legs around my waist and pulls his body as close as he can to mine. He's warm and cold at the same time, smooth and rough, vulnerable yet so strong, limp but stiff. He shivers, vibrating my body along with his. Some how I manage to keep control.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you."  
  
My voice drips over him like warm honey. I take flight and press him close so he doesn't fall. After a few minutes he goes limp. I think he's asleep. I start looking for a place to land and to shield him from the rain.  
  
A few minutes later I spot the perfect spot to deposit my charge. A semi clearing with large trees surrounding it. It looks strangely familiar. I land as softly as possible and walk over to the base of one of the trees. I pull him away from the warmth of my body and set him down.  
  
I have to get him out of those wet clothes. There's already an old fire pit and the smallest bit of dry wood. I suddenly remember where I've seen this place before. We stayed here on our first adventure. Tai almost lit himself on fire. I start to pile kindling and larger log into the fire pit. I pick up the pace as I hear teeth chattering from behind me.  
  
I step back," Hand of fate!" the logs burst into flame heating the immediate area. I walk back over to the ball of shivering wet clothes. I feel around until I find the buttons to his shirt, then undo them. His skin is white and clammy when I take off the sopping clothing. I take it and throw it over by the fire. I reach down to his pants and hesitate. Should I really be doing this? I want to. But, what would he say? He told me save him. I think this qualifies, he'll die if I don't.  
  
I touch the zipper and he presses his groin up to my hand. My hand burns like my foot did the first time he touched me. I can't pull away, so I take the zipper and bring it down. Then I pick him up and bring his pants down to his ankles. It stops. I realise that he's still wearing shoes. I lift him up onto my knee to support him and pull his shoes off. The clingy fabric of his pants falls off easily. I leave his underpants on. They're fairly dry.  
  
I carry him to the fire and hold him in my lap. He's like ice. I bring him closer until I'm sure he's warmer. I throw another log on the fire, then sit back, Ken still in my arms.  
  
I must have drifted off because he's gone. His cold warmth is missing from my chest. I venture a glance. He's still here. He's sitting on the other side of the fire with a burnt stick in hand, trying to get a new log to take flame. He hasn't looked up and seen that I'm awake. Not that my eyes are visible under my mask. I just watch him, he's so innocently childlike when he's alone. He still hasn't put on any clothes, they look wet, but spread out.  
  
I start to move my semi-stiff muscles as I get up. He looks over, his eyes no longer tearstained, but love radiates out of the purple portals. His cock moves on its own accord when I smile at him. Mine moves when I notice his moving. He smiles shyly.  
  
"You're my angel," He whispers as a blush creeps it's way across his face. It's a secretive blush, one that's mine alone. It makes my loin cloth bulge out with my member leaving it's sheath.  
  
"And you're my dew covered violet," I say my deep voice filled with love. He walks over and lays back down onto my warm body. His legs wrapped around my torso. His cock pressing into mine.  
  
And to think I was going to destroy him. About to pick the petals off a delicate flower.  
  
End  
  
Feedback is welcome! the_crazy_freek@yahoo.com  



End file.
